callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theater Mode
Untitled I hope there is theater mode for zombies.Saltydonut88 19:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Matches not showing up I don't understand at all the way this is working. It saves SOME of your matches, it seems. Sometimes I am able to play a match and immediately go into theater mode and edit. Other times, multiple consecutive matches won't be there. I am hoping they show up eventually....X360 BTW. TheFedExPope 03:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Weird...samething happens with my theater mode on the PS3. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure hope they either 1. Fix that or 2. Make it clear that it doesn't save every single match. Would like to know WHY that is as well. Doesn't make much sense to me. TheFedExPope 04:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I have the same problem (on the PC). It just shows a few of my early matches (1 for each map, for some reason), from the first evening I played the game, and refuses to update itself. So fo the moment it's basicly a completely useuless feature, unless I'm doing something wrong. I've checked all the setting, but that doesn't seem to be the case. GothicEmperor Talk Contribs 10:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Seems like perhaps we should add this into the article. Only thing is, would we need a citation of some sort for it to be credible? TheFedExPope 18:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so...I think some other players have noticed it. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty. Not sure if that's the best wording, or placement in the article, but there it is. The people must know about this! TheFedExPope 03:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Same problem for me, it's getting annoying once you get some good games out. On the PC: The spectators list must include a player by the name of 3arcdemoclient. This is the demo recorder. If this player is not there (e.g. Private Machtes), no demos are recorded. It seems, the demo recorder can be disabled even on ranked servers (which is a pitty because of the increasing number of cheaters on the PC). BloodyTourist 17:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I think it might be if you leave a game early, for whatever reason. Can anyone confirm this? TheManUtdFan 17:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Does anyone know if you can upload the videos to youtube? Conqueror of all Zombies 03:45, November 10, 2010 (UTC) From what I read at Treyarch, yes you can GunsSwordsFlames 04:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) How can you upload it to Youtube!? Conqueror of all Zombies 03:26, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Other features can we add our own intro and add some background music to theater mode or not? GunsSwordsFlames 04:04, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Not in-game, but with something like iMovie or WMM, yes. -Joseph-G111 03:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) How to access I can't even ACCESS Theater mode. Do you have to access it through Multiplayer>XBOX Live/online? Wrong hit locations It appears the same bug, or engine limitation or whatever, that causes you to see people being way off target and hitting enemies while spectating them, carries over here somewhat. The theater mode doesn't seem to show the minute movements of sniper scopes. In one video, on two seperate occasions, when viewing normally I see that the crosshair was nowhere near the enemy's head - yet I get a headshot. I specifically remember taking the time to aim for the head when I was playing. When viewing the extra time to aim at the head in theater mode it will move wherever it wants to, sometimes showing you hitting WAY off of their head (i.e. you see sparks on the wall behind the target because in theater mode that's where the crosshair is, or the theater mode showing you hitting an enemy in the arm and seeing a blood spurt there, and it registers a headshot) when you know for sure that you aimed at their head. TheFedExPope 08:11, November 17, 2010 (UTC) How do you activate it? I have tried everything but it seems like you can only do it on a private match. Killoren13 21:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) clan tag glitch There is also a glitch, that if you go in theater and watch a clip with a gun with a clan tag on it, it will show the wrong clan tag. It can be seen in this video on an ak74u and by a spyplane being anounced. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNCk-9ulafw (at 9 seconds) 16:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Campaign? Does theater record campaign and single player gameplay like Halo's theater? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No. It does not. (At least on the PC) a player by the name of 3arcdemoclient shows up as spectator. This is the demo recorder. If this player is not there (e.g. Private Machtes), no demos are recorded. BloodyTourist 17:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Current theater description is console only! Works different (and better) on the PC On the PC: *Access to Theatre in-game. *Exportable movie segments can be created in-game. *Max length for those is 5:10 or 5:20 (have to check this)! BloodyTourist 17:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Question Is there a way to upload your Theater videos on YouTube without having to put it on callofduty.com? 06:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Buy a capture card. CoaZTalk 19:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I Can't come up with their own ideas! I'm not trying to make a big thing out of it, but Treyarch always seem to take other companys ideas. For example, theater is from Bungie. Gun Game is from Infinity Ward (it used to be in MW2.) I think that the best thing they made without using someone else as an inspiration is WAW Zombies (it wasn't very good in BO.) Dannylaz 18:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) "Gun Game is from Infinity Ward" Lolno. Gun Game is from Counter Strike. It was just hacked onto MW2. Modern warfare 3 Will theater mode be in MW3? Paladin LJ 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Clips that aren't rendered on 12/4/11 Has anyone noticed that some clips uploaded and rendered from today aren't up on their youtube channel? -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE''' does not work official website doesn not work anymore, any other way to upload onto youtube without capture card?